


As luck would have it

by luckynikki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, marinette focuses on herself for a change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynikki/pseuds/luckynikki
Summary: As Marinette turns her focus inward and reestablishes her life after the turmoil caused by Lila Rossi, the unexpected happens. She is contacted by Bruce Wayne to design a suit for his son, Damian. Excited for her break into the international design scene, Marinette wonders if maybe her luck has finally turned around.Chance meetings. Unexpected friendships. Secret identities. Shenanigans. Enjoy.****Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ luckcreated. This is an account dedicated solely to any fanfics I may write. I will be answering questions, notifying of planned update days, and posting additional content (such as art and playlists pertaining to the story over) there!And shout out to my beta reader sora for all the help in making this possible <3
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 78
Kudos: 1096





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewritten and expanded version of suit and tie, one of my previous works. I am taking the time to try and make this better! I hope to update monthly, but we will see how it goes. Thank you so much for all the support with my initial story, and I look forward to writing for you in the future!

“It is going to be so rock‘n‘roll, Marinette!” Jagged exclaimed, a toothy grin spreading wide across his face. She began to feel her world spin. This was not how Marinette envisioned this video call to go.

‘A quick call to Penny and Jagged to clear all of this up,’ she had thought. ‘There is no way that Bruce Wayne is actually contacting me to design something for his son. It was some new and cruel trick by her classmates. That’s all!’ After all, how would her name ever come up in a conversation between the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and Jagged Stone? That was unbelievable. It didn’t make sense that a small Parisian school girl that designed in her (very little) spare time would ever be a blip on the radar of a billionaire. Of course it being a trick was the most logical conclusion.

But somehow, that wasn’t the truth. Logic was tossed to the side in this current reality. Somehow Jagged Stone had _actually_ _managed_ to pass her information off to someone at his latest event, and they _decided to contact her for a commission_. And that someone just so happened to be the CEO of a giant American enterprise.

Marinette could do nothing but stare at her phone screen, shocked.

“– When Bruce mentioned his son being picky in fashion and refusing to settle on anything less than perfect? I just knew that you were the one for the job! Especially after that gnarly outfit you made for my last Euro tour. Of course, you were my top pick!”

Disbelief created a whirlwind in her mind, her whole world tossed upside down. It was when Penny took the phone that Marinette felt her anxiety begin to ebb. Penny was always the soft-spoken one out of the pair, and she was always seemingly able to read Marinette like a book.

“You deserve this opportunity, Marinette! Don’t get too worked up over it. Just- think of this as another project for Jagged and I, like normal.”

 _Normal_ . The designer did not know if those words really applied to this situation as everything about it was so jarringly _not_ normal. But even so, Penny’s words broke Marinette out of her daze and finally jarred the wheels of comprehension to begin turning. She could not help the smile that began to tug at the corner of her lips as reality sunk in. _It’s real._

“Bruce’s son will be staying with us when he arrives, so you will be in a familiar space. Plus both of us will be here. Don’t fret so much, love! You will do amazing. Be excited, not everyone can say that they have both Jagged Stone and Bruce Wayne as their clientele.”

Penny’s sing-song voice waved through the air as she gave Marinette a playful wink. She was right. When put that way, Marinette could not help but grin wider. Finally, she believed. She hoped. She grinned, laughter and nervous energy bubbling forth into the air. By God, this was _real!_ Words practically tumbled from her mouth as her own excitement began to mirror the two adults on the other end of the video call.

“Mon Dieu, I-I—I don’t– know what to say! I – Merci! Jagged, Penny – thank you so much for this, this opportunity! I promise to work hard and prove you recommended the right choice. I… I guess I will be seeing you soon, then!

As she ended the call, all Marinette could think was that Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling had just earned themselves a lifetime supply of macaroons. Things were finally looking up for her.

* * *

Marinette had been walking a little lighter that weekend, head held just a little higher than it had been. The excitement was so evident in her since she accepted the big commission, and it was a welcomed relief when Tikki once again heard laughter ring throughout the room. Ever since her wielder had transferred classes, she had kept her head down- focusing only on her studies and heroine duties. She did not have too many friends from her former class after being temporarily expelled due to Lila making good on her promise. That had been the final straw that pushed Marinette to transfer classes, effectively leaving her mostly alone and isolated but finally away from Lila.

Now that she had something new and exciting to focus on, though, she had perked up significantly. It was something separate from the monotony of _school_ , _patrol_ , _fight_ _hawkmoth_ , **_repeat_**. It was something _exciting_. And it was something that was all her own, that no one else knew about asides from her. Her own hard work and achievements had landed her here and no one could take that sense of pride that filled her chest away.

It would be five days until Monsieur Wayne’s son would arrive in Paris. Marinette was shocked at the quick turnaround of his arrival once she had accepted the commission. She guessed flights were not much of an issue to arrange for those fortunate enough to have such wealth. Though, in a way, the impending date of arrival being so soon was likely a blessing. She could not imagine the suspense of waiting weeks or even months to begin. Waiting five days was already setting her on edge, eager to get started. The girl’s fingertips ached to take a concept from mind to fabric. All Marinette could do in the meantime was her own research, create some preliminary designs, and wait. And all Tikki could do was sit back and watch the creative process at work, a content smile upon her face.

Immediately, Marinette took a deep dive into Gotham’s culture to draw inspiration. Everything was dark and sleek. It seemed as if there was nothing bright in the whole city – and not just pertaining to fashion. Life in Gotham read as if it were straight out of a dark comic book, that it would be downright miserable to live there. Stories of villainy, high crimes, and robberies were at the forefront of every article about the city. It seemed Gotham was under attack almost as much as Paris was, only their villains didn’t seem to be magical terrorists but rather normal people with no powers outside their own wit. She didn’t know which was scarier.

To her relief, she soon found that there were also heroes. This tidbit of information piqued Marinette’s interests more than anything. They seemed rougher, considered more as vigilantes than anything. Tikki could see the young girl in these foreign heroes. It was clear by how Marinette found herself pouring over news stories pertaining to ‘the Batman’ and his ‘Robins’ that she had finally found her muse. It was almost as if Tikki saw the young girl be struck with a bolt of lightning, the ideas coming on like a storm. It was bemusing: of course, one hero would find inspiration in another.

* * *

Despite her late-night pouring hours of research into Gotham City and it’s heroes into the early morning, Marinette found herself feeling oddly refreshed as she headed into school the next day. The typical weight that lay heavy on her shoulders felt lighter. Perhaps it was the creative burst of this new commission, her mind too caught up in its own artistic process to recognize how utterly tired it was.

She managed to slip into her seat at the back of the new class as the bell rang. Arriving last minute had become even more of a habit since switching classes as the less time she spent at school, the less time she had to worry about dodging Lila. As a result, though, it also meant missed opportunities to keep in touch with her former classmates. Or to create connections with her new ones.

In spite of moving to a new class, the repercussions of Lila’s lies still followed her like a dark cloud, the stigma branding her to the new class before she ever entered. Even with Lila recanting her lies due to everything being a supposed ‘misunderstanding,’ the damage was already done. Marinette’s reputation had taken a hit. Perhaps that was why Lila had lied so viciously and then taken it all back – to show that she could, and the power that her rumors would have over Marinette’s life. To show the misery she could cause without ever lifting a finger, and how everyone would believe her despite years of friendship and trust being built. It could all be taken away by a simple lie.

Luckily not everyone from her old class – or her new – were intimidated by Lila, knowing her tall tales to be simply that. The only time Marinette socialized with them was at lunch. Her new support group consisted of a hodge-podge of people, ones she never thought would actively voice their opinions and stand by her side. Since switching classes, she had grown closer to those she least expected, and farther away from those she thought she would never lose.

Chloe, of all people, was the first to unofficially declare her allegiance with Marinette claiming that even though Marinette was ‘utterly ridiculous’ that she would never lie nor cheat. Alix, Kim, and Max soon saw through Lila’s charades once Chloe pressured Max to have Markov do a thorough search on all of Lila’s faulty claims. Despite the group presenting evidence, Lila spun a web of more lies to cover herself that pulled everyone else in closer. Including Alya.

The loss of Alya by her side was the most painful. She still claimed their friendship was strong, but it had slowly been replaced with Lila who promised more and more outlandish stories about Ladybug and Alya slowly but surely fell for each and every one of them.

After everything, Alya and Marinette’s friendship wasn’t the same. Namely, that it was hardly a friendship at all. They were acquaintances at best, someone that she used to know at worst. It hit Marinette hard the first time she realized how long it had been since she had spoken with her former best friend. They hadn’t had a conversation in months, and every attempt at reconnection on Marinette’s behalf was met with an excuse of being busy with Lila or plainly being ignored. The silence received spoke louder than any words she had ever heard.

The bell rang for lunch, pulling Marinette from her reverie. She mechanically began to gather her things and made her way slowly to the lunchroom. Entering the cafeteria, Marinette could see the brunettes sitting happily together, chatting away with laughter filling the space between them. She could not help but hunch her shoulders inward as she quickly walked past them to the table in the farthest corner. There, her unlikely new friends waited for her. Chloe, Alix, Kim, Max. Kagami and Luka were a few feet ahead of her, beginning to take their seats.

On Mondays, the whole group usually sat together. On other days, they typically dispersed to other groups and Marinette would often go home for lunch, typically accompanied by Chloe, Luka, Kagami, or a combination of the three. It wasn’t often anymore that she was within 100 yards of the school alone, as the three had unintentionally become her pseudo-bodyguards, often accompanying her to and from school. Despite there never being a formal agreement, they all knew that the more Marinette was alone, the more likely she was to be targeted by Lila. But it was nice because at least she felt like she had a semblance of comradery in her hardest time. It made her smile. She knew that she made the right choices to grant them their miraculouses in a more permanent manner now that she was the guardian. They defended her and stayed by her side, despite not knowing her true identity. 

As Marinette reached the table, she instantly felt the safety and compassion of her group wash over her. It was nice to be included, to have friends again. To interact with others. She couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across her face as she zoned out of the present conversation. Her mind drifted to thoughts of suits and designs, a deep red leather being used to create the outer portion of a suit with subdued yellow lining on the inside, brought together by the stitch of a sewing machine ---

“Hello?! Marinette, our resident space cadet? Could you return to Earth for a moment?!” Chloe waved her hand in front of her, snapping her attention back to reality. When Marinette glanced about, everyone’s eyes were on her, Luka beginning to chuckle and Chloe giving frustrated huff.

“I was _trying_ to tell you something **super** important that my hairstylist said about my split ends and you weren’t even paying me any attention! Where is your head at?! These things are important you know!” The blonde exclaimed, tossing her hair before sitting herself back with arms crossed. Brows plucked to perfection scowled at her and Marinette gave a sheepish grin. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was promptly cut off.

“I know exactly where her head is. That look is the look of someone who is clearly distracted by something more important than your split ends, Chlo” Alix said, giving a Cheshire grin that would rival Chat Noir’s himself. The pinkette leaned in, over the table and into Marinette’s personal space with a smile that seemed to say she knew it all.

“Puh-lease, there is absolutely nothing more important than that!” Chloe chimed.

“Who is he, Mari~?” Alix teased, ignoring Chloe completely as she had her target. “I know not just anything would have you this distracted. It’s gotta be a boy. _A boyfriend?_ **_A secret boyfriend?!_** Oh my, my, Mari you scoundrel~”

“I – what? No! That’s --- there’s no boy! Well, I guess technically… No! There is no boy involved!” Marinette stammered, struggling to find her words when faced with the jarring accusation. Her fumbles made everyone at the table laugh, causing her face to flash hot all at once. It was all in good jest, she knew, but it still flustered her to no end.

“Wor- work is just going exceedingly well at the moment. I have a new commissioner. That’s all! You all know how my brain gets when I’m in design mode.” she pleaded, a sheepish smile spread across her face. “And before you ask, no I won’t tell you what it is, I don’t have all my official details yet. But I’ll tell you when I can.”

With that, Marinette spoke no more to the matter, not wanting to divulge more information until the project was finished. She secretly feared that if word got out about her big project, she would be called a liar again. With how big of a name this client was, she did not want to go around tossing big names such as Wayne for no good reason. Who would even believe that she was contacted by someone like that for a commission? Marinette herself didn’t believe it at first, and she was sure that Lila would find some way to take her artistic reputation down too.

Marinette’s small explanation, though, did not quell the beast that was her new friend group’s curiosity. Alix, Chloe, and Kim all began pestering her at once, swarming her with questions and demanding answers. It took Luka speaking up for them to calm down.

“Maybe we should drop the subject. Whatever this _totally awesome_ new commission is, it’s clearly making Marinette happy – we should respect that” He said, an unspoken message being communicated with his pointed gaze: ‘let her have this to herself, leave her **alone**.’

“All right then, keep your secrets!” Kim growled an exclamation, clearly exasperated to not have his curiosity satiated. His hands were thrown into the air and he vacated the table in a huff. Not upset, not mad, but definitely being overdramatic on purpose. Now it was Marinette’s turn to giggle, as the rest of the table began to fall into a burst of comfortable laughter. No doubt as to why Master Fu had given him the miraculous of the monkey, his personality matched perfectly. 

Sitting around, laughing, and partaking in each other’s antics set Marinette at ease. It provided a sense of normalcy that she felt comfortable in. Looking around at the faces of her new friends, she understood why they had been – or would be – given a miraculous at some point or another. They came together, even as civilians, to help their friend and formed their own unique bonds along the way. She would often feel her heart swell with pride in moments like these, where she thought about how they were all connected – even if they didn’t know it. How they were all truly and undeniably miraculous in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! Follow me over on tumblr @ luckcreated to be the first to know when I will be updating and to see bonus content!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! To keep up with updates, extras, art, and more- please be sure to follow my tumblr @luckcreated!

As the school reconvened from lunch, Marinette proceeded back to her class as normal. That was when she heard the dreaded words leave her teacher’s lips: group project. She could do nothing but watch as everyone chooses their own partners – inevitably it would leave her paired up with whoever was unlucky enough to be stuck with her. She knew that nobody would actively seek her out as a partner. Looking around as a sense of dread settled in, Marinette hardly even noticed the girl who walked up to her.

“Um, excuse me – Marinette?” The sound of her name made her head snap to the person that spoke it. She slowly looked up to her, confusion clearly written on her face.

“I know you’re new to the class – I figured I’d ask if you wanted to be partners for the history project?” After a few beats of silence as Marinette processed the proposal, she spoke again “I hope that’s not presumptuous of me! But you haven’t really made too many friends in the class – er, I don’t know I’m just assuming since you always sit back here and don’t really talk to anyone! Not that it’s a bad thing! Ah, this is going poorly…” The brunette laughed at herself, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“It’s… Sophia, right?” Marinette responded, standing up so that she was eye-level. She noticed the other girl’s eyes had an alarming clarity to them, the deep blueness likened to the jeweled pendant that hung from her neck. They had never spoken before, so for Sophia to approach her was shocking.

“Yes, but you can call me Sophie!” she perked up, a smile spreading across her face, eyes crinkling behind her rounded glasses. “History isn’t my best subject, but I promise to work hard with you on the project! If you want to work on it together, that is...”

Marinette’s heart fluttered at the idea of having another chance to make a friend in the class. Or, at the very least, having an acquaintance to do group projects with. The thought filled her with hope and she hastily nodded her head. Hands reached forth to clasp the others eagerly with a matching smile lighting up her own face.

“Of course we could work together! I really appreciate you going out of your way to ask me.” Marinette’s excitement was hardly contained, and she wondered if maybe it was a little too much. But it seemed that Sophia didn’t mind, a swift nod given in agreement. She pulled her hands back and reached for her phone.

“Let me get your number and we can text about it. When do you want to meet to start working?” Sophie asked, handing her phone to Marinette.

“Maybe next week? I’m kind of busy this week, but next week should work perfectly. I know it isn’t due until the end of the month, but we might be able to finish early if we work hard!” Marinette said, putting her number into the other girl’s phone.

The kind smile that met Marinette next brought happiness she hadn’t felt in a while. It reminded her that not everyone thought she was the villain. That some people still believed the best in her, despite the rumors. 

She had a chance to change people’s minds about her still.

“That sounds great- I just sent you a text so you have my number. I’ve got to get back to my seat now, so I’ll talk to you later!”

And with that, Sophia – no,  _ Sophie _ \- was gone back towards the front of the class. Marinette stood for a moment, still stunned at what had taken place. She had been so sure she would be the last person to pair with a partner, or even have to do the project by herself. She sat down, her already good day seemingly getting better by the hour.

She was so excited about this new development, that she didn’t notice the eyes of several classmates watching their interaction. Nor did she notice the cellphone snapping a quick photo of the two girls, and it was being sent to someone who would not like the prospect of Marinette’s social life taking an upswing.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Marinette smiled to herself, content. When school  was released, she packed up her things and headed to her locker. A sense of optimism filled her heart. If her new classmate could see past everything being said to give her a chance, maybe others would too. 

There were so many friendships within her old class that she missed. But since leaving, her time with them was diminished and many still supported Lila. And admittedly, she was too tired to reach out in an attempt to keep connected. She worried if those who took neither side, who didn’t know what to make of the whole situation, would be willing to rekindle friendships. Especially at the cost of having the heavy hand of Lila Rossi come down on their lives to make them as miserable as she made Marinette.

Before closing her locker she spotted Adrien over at his own. No longer did her heart flutter and ache at the site of the boy, but a longing for friendship remained.

_ But maybe there’s a chance that things can change again. _

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but her voice wouldn’t sound, nerves and anxiety tightening around any words she tried to form like a noose. This wasn’t the same speechlessness as it used to be – flustered and infatuated. No – now it was a rooted seed of fear that perhaps his view of her had changed.

She knew that Adrien initially was aware of Lila’s lying, but did he know the rest? Of how Lila was systematically targeting and tearing her life apart? What if he now believed the worst of lies about her – cheat, aggressor, thief? That she was the venomous snake striking out--

_ Breathe deep through the nose, and out through the mouth _ .

That was the calming technique Master Fu taught her to clear her head as Ladybug. When the going got tough, she needed to be on top of her game. Something to center herself. It felt like the technique not only calmed her as Marinette but also channeled some of Ladybug’s confidence.

Her hand gripped the door of the locker tight, grounding her worried mind. It trembled slightly but she steeled herself, gently closing her locker door as she bit the bullet, finally finding her voice again.

“H-hey, Adrien!” Marinette called with a small wave, hand then moving to grip the straps of her backpack tight in an attempt to keep them from visibly shaking.

Marinette had seen Adrien and Lila together more often than not after her transfer – she typically was on his arm in the halls, or by his side in photoshoots. Most recently, she saw the two in an ad together for the Gabriel Agreste brand – side by side in several photos inside of 93 Style. Apparently, Lila was Gabriel’s newest muse, one that he centered his entire latest female collection around. It seemed as if the two were close and constantly at each other’s sides, but Marinette had the feeling that perhaps that wasn’t the whole truth. Something always seemed off when she saw the two together, but she could never ask Adrien. After Lila broke her last phone and she lost all of her contacts, she had never been able to get everyone’s numbers back.

As she started to make her way towards him, he smiled at her. It was that same ray of sunlight smile that had captured her heart when he first arrived at Francoise Dupont. Her heart raced, though she didn’t know if it was from sheer nerves or if his smile still had that effect on her. 

“Marinette! H-hey! It’s been a while.” There seemed to be a mixture of happiness and pleasant surprise that crossed his face. Adrien regarded her with a curious look, shutting his locker and shouldering his bag.

“I haven’t seen you around – how’s your new class?” He asked, taking a step or two to meet her halfway and scoop her into a quick hug. She could have sworn her feet even left the ground for the shortest of moments. Pulling back with a hand still upon her shoulder, he gave it the smallest of reassuring squeezes.

It felt as if her anxiety melted away with that single hug. It was familiar, warm, and so tight that it seemed to shield her from all her problems. Her smile grew, softening from the strain she had put it under earlier.

“It’s good – I haven’t had too many troubles there. How have things been for you? I saw your recent spread in 93 Style, th-that was amazing! ” Marinette was quick to direct the topic away from herself, afraid of where it may lead. It was enough just to speak like this. Casual, friendly, light conversation. Or at least that’s what she had thought - the smile he gave her seemed to falter, only briefly, and she didn’t know why.

“Thank you, it’s been good this season. My father’s new line is doing very well right now.” His words were positive, but they weren’t congruent with his tone. He seemed to stiffen at the mention of the photoshoot. Did he not want to talk about his work? Or was something else about the topic making him uncomfortable?

Maybe something had happened in the few months since they last spoke. She bit her lip and her eyes glanced at the ground wondering what to say next. She could be reading too much into everything, her anxiety heightened and leaving her jumpy. Before she had a chance to speak again, he filled the silence so that she didn’t have to.

“Would you want to walk and talk? G is waiting outside to take me to my Mandarin lessons. He can get a bit impatient if I keep him waiting too long. I think Nathalie gets on him about ‘throwing off my schedule.’” He gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette gave a small nod, a ‘yes’ peeping out of her as she fell in step with him.

During the short walk from the locker room to outside, they chatted idly about inconsequential things. It felt so normal she nearly forgot how long it had been.

“I bet I could beat you at Ult Mecha 3 now, Mari – I’ve gotten a lot of practice in since we last had a match!” Adrien teased as they arrived at his car.

“In your dreams, Agreste – I still reign supreme. But, if you want a rematch, you’re on.” She laughed and gave him a wry smile. Their banter came to a close as a loud grumble was heard by his bodyguard, who clearly wanted to get going.

Suddenly she didn’t know what to say again. Simply saying ‘hey’ to him was as far as her plan went. Goodbye? She hadn’t thought of it.

“Tomorrow night. 5 PM, your place.” His voice was sure, as if the plan was already approved in his mind. It wasn’t forceful, but his confidence suggested a finality. “If you’re free! That is. If that’s okay? I- I don’t want to impose! I got a little carried away-”

His backtracking made her giggle. He went from complete and utter confidence to slightly floundering with his words. It was kind of cute – like he was nervous about it.

“I can probably squeeze in an hour or two tomorrow night. Y’know, just to set you straight on my position as the  _ ultimate _ Ult. Mecha. Strike III player.” She said. Eyes flickered over towards his bodyguard, who was now impatiently tapping his wristwatch with a pointed look at Adrien.

“I’ll let you go, I don’t want to get you in trouble. Tomorrow night! I’ll see you then!” Marinette’s smile was wide as she turned away with a wave, heading in the direction of home.

She didn’t get very far before she heard the sound of a familiar whistle, combined with the thoughtfully plucked tune of a guitar. Her head turned to see Chloe, Kagami, and Luka waiting for her at the edge of the school property. She could see a mixture of emotions ranging across the faces of her friends. Luka, calm. Chloe, exasperated. Kagami, curious. Before she could even say a word, Kagami threw a question her way – the one that seemingly was on everyone’s minds.

“What were you doing talking to Adrien?”

Marinette simply shrugged,  a  small smile still playing across her lips.

“We were just talking about Mecha Strike III. We ran into each other at the lockers, Lila wasn’t around, so I said hi and we ended up walking out together. It was… nice.” Her voice went soft at the end, still happy that Adrien seemingly still had some interest in being friends. 

Chloe was about to open her mouth, her expression indicating that she had some negative quip to give about the situation, but she was promptly cut off, the silence of the melodic guitar strings more deafening than words.

“That’s great, I know you’ve missed talking with your old friends from your previous class,” Luka interjected, crouching down to place his guitar back into its case.

“We should get going to the bakery soon, or we’ll miss out on getting the discards from the fresh batch of cookies Tom just made.” He said, giving a nod towards the direction of the bakery as he stood up.

Shouldering her bag, Chloe gave a small ‘hmph’ and began to take the lead, expecting everyone to follow.

“Marinette - you know how much that cretin Lila hangs off of him! She even weaseled her way into his father’s company! That new collection of his was absolutely ruined by her - she has no presence on the camera whatsoever! And I hate to say it, but Adrien is completely complicit in her actions. Ever since she started being around him more, he won’t even talk to me-  **_me!_ ** His friend since childhood! Do you know how many coordinating outfits we have done over the years as a symbol of our friendship? Hundreds - no, thousands!” 

Marinette gave the other two a small roll of the eyes as she began to follow, Chloe would likely rant like this all the way home and they all knew it. While initially disliking Lila due to her lies and how she treated Marinette, she was also bitter with Rossi for selfish reasons. Somehow, she had gotten Chloe put onto Gabriel’s “no contact” list for Adrien. Which is likely where Marinette was, as well as Kagami. That left all of them without any way to speak to him outside of school. They couldn’t speak to him at school either due to Lila virtually never leaving his side.

It all seemed so strange, and the more she thought about it, the more a sinking feeling in Marinette’s stomach seemed to appear. Maybe tomorrow she might have the courage to have a real, genuine talk with him about how his life is going. And maybe, find the truth somewhere along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a glorious two months since Lila had toppled the pest that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Getting her expelled had been the end of Lila’s plan, but when Adrien made an offer that she couldn’t refuse, Lila graciously decided to relent and  _ allow _ Marinette back into the school. She recanted her lies and reveled in the ease that the masses accepted her words as truth. 

Now, everything was in perfect order. The majority of the class, and the staff of the school, were wrapped around her finger. Save for the few who had defected, but Lila knew that their lives would become miserable enough in due time. Hanging out with someone so low on the social ladder, such a detested outcast, would have their own lives crumbling in no time based on the perception alone of what being even seen with such a troublemaker meant. After all, Marinette was a bad influence on them, right?

Every time Max, Alix, and Kim attempted to poke holes into the fabric of lies she wove, it was easy to say that Marinette had put them up to it. When Chloe tried? Well, she was being how she always had been- mean. That girl had sealed her fate long before Lila Rossi ever entered the city of Paris.

It was refreshing how Mademoiselle Bustier’s class drank every last drop Lila offered to them. It was satisfying not only to watch the class turn against the others – especially Marinette – but to then turn towards herself. Now Lila was finally at the center of the class, the center of their attention. The center of their small and pathetic social lives.

Her brilliance blinded them all to the truth. It was so easy to spin any attempts at dissent into accusations of jealousy. Sometimes she didn’t even have to do it herself, the others did it for her. They were  _ so _ protective of her.

Her crowning achievement, though, was taking away sweet little Mari’s best friend.  _ Alya _ . It had been so simple to do – she hung on to every fabricated story Lila told about that wretched bug hero. At every promise of exclusive stories, Alya would drop whatever she had with Marinette and come running to Lila.

Finally, Marinette was isolated. Alone. Out of her hair and one less thing to deal with. Everything was as it should be. The new status quo of Lila Rossi being the queen of this school was finally in place and her reign was only just beginning.

So when her phone pinged, and she opened her inbox she could feel the hatred rise within her.

‘OMG – Sophia  _ willingly _ volunteered to work with that snake.’

‘can you believe her?’

‘ew they’re smiling and exchanging numbers’

‘why would she ever want to be associated with that slimy btich’

Staring up from her screen was a photo that made Lila’s blood boil. Did the girl who exchanged numbers with Marinette not get the memo? Marinette was the scum of the social system. And yet she offered her kindness?? The disgust that grew within the Italian channeled into words as her fingers quickly replied.

‘I hope she didn’t bribe Sophie to be her partner! Just look how uncomfortable she is… I feel so sad that she thinks she has to resort to that! I only wish that she would get the help she needs :< ‘

As Lila pressed send, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how easily the others bought into her narrative – that Marinette was a deeply troubled bully, a liar that detested Lila for changing the way things were.

Not once had she ever had to say an actual negative word about her, just play the part of a victim and everyone jumped to defend her like guard dogs, taking what she said and amplifying it with their outrage.

Texts rolled in from the group, which included those that were now in Marinette’s current class. They all complimented Lila’s niceties. How, despite Marinette’s detestable behavior, Lila was still the sweetest person to even be ‘concerned’ with her.

Now that she had placated the masses with what they wanted to hear, Lila began to wonder how exactly she could reestablish the status quo. Her plan needed to make it clear to Sophia, and the rest of the school, to stay away from Dupain-Cheng. And slowly her plan started to form as she spotted something of interest in the photo - a pretty blue pendant resting on the girl’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting today, after a long break! I know many of you are antsy to get to the good stuff (aka the daminette content you all came here for) and I promise that is coming soon! in the meantime, please let me know what you think! Check out my tumblr @ luckcreated!


	4. Chapter 4

“And that, Adrien, is how one becomes the  _ ultimate _ Ultimate Mecha Strike III player in the school!” Marinette teased, a grin spread wide across her face.

Though Marinette was not normally one to gloat about herself, she could not help but tease him slightly as her competitive side emerged.

“I was on your tail the whole time! If I had won that last match, we would have been even!” He cried gleefully as he flopped back onto the couch.

Their laughter and bickering filled the living room, uninterrupted as her parents finished the day down at the bakery. Her initial nervousness about their hang-out session had been easily quelled once they settled into something they both enjoyed, easing the unspoken awkwardness between the two.

There was no talk of school, of former friends. No discussions about Lila or Hawkmoth. Right now, she was just a teenager hanging out- reconnecting with an old friend. It wasn’t the normalcy Marinette realized she had been craving until this moment.

Her new friendships were great, but they were stronger now than they had been before her forced fall from grace. It felt as if her closest friends from two months ago had disappeared- shunning her because she was no longer seen as a friend, but as an enemy thanks to a twisted narrative.

As their commotion over the game died down, Marinette felt a comfortable familiarity return between them. Though they had only ever spent time together like this once or twice before, it still reminded her of times not so long ago. She couldn’t help but lean back and smile as she bathed in the small normalcy that came with the moment.

Their silence was broken as Adrien’s voice piqued, a cautious tone to it.

“So how- how um, how have things been for you lately, Mari?”

Marinette carefully pondered how to answer that question. As she stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind searched for just how to respond. It was such a strange question to hear because it seemed as if everyone in her life  _ knew _ , everyone at school  _ knew _ .

_ He _ certainly knew what had happened. He had been quietly by Lila’s side ever since her life began unraveling. He was never a direct participant on either party’s side, always passive. Keeping quiet.

To think about his actions- or lack thereof- and to then hear him ask such a question? She couldn’t help the bitterness that crept into her voice, snark coming out with a bite before she could stop it.

“Awful, where have you been?”

Her heart was filled with a mixture of emotions as they finally spoke about the elephant in the room. The question was sharp and critical, matching her stare that held steady from across the couch as she waited for an answer. To see how he responded. To see if he made excuses or owned up to his inaction. She couldn’t help as the hurt, loneliness, confusion, and even anger began to come to the surface inside of her mind.

Adrien looked nervous, eyes glancing towards the floor- something there seemingly catching his focus. She watched as he began to shrink in upon himself, clearly uncomfortable about something. Knees were brought to his chest almost as if to protect himself.

“My… father has been keeping me close. If it hasn’t been school or modeling, I’ve been home.”

And she thought he would leave it at that, but he spoke once more – voice cracking and a burst of nervous laughter escaped him.

“He’s become increasingly… micromanage-y? _No, --_ _overbearing_ in the past few months. Running a tight schedule for me, y’know? You’re the first person I’ve hung out with in a while! Asides from… well, Lila.”

He spoke her name quietly, wincing as he mentioned it.

“Father considers others to be a distraction from work- she’s the only one he allows me to have contact with outside of school because we work together. He says we need to improve our chemistry for photoshoots. That’s kind of why I hadn’t reached out sooner. Lila is kind of always around me, and I didn’t think you would want to speak with me because of that… I’m sorry.”

A moment of quietness settled between the two of them, neither knowing what to say next.

All Marinette could do was let her actions speak, hands reaching forth to gently take his own, giving the softest of squeezes.

“Thank you… for being honest with me, Adrien. I didn’t know you were under such stress at home --” she paused for a moment, a thought occurring to her and escaping her lips before she could even stop it. “Wait-- how were you able to come here tonight then?”

“I got out of my private fencing lessons early and instead of going straight back to the car, I… kinda snuck past and came here,” Adrien replied sheepishly, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“You encouraged me yesterday and gave me the perfect reason to try and rebel a little. I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to try and win the school title for the best UMS III player, after all. ”

A fond smile spread across her face as she reached forward, ruffling his hair.

“I didn’t know you had a rebel streak in you, Agreste!”

She knew that Adrien said her actions had inspired him, but she could not help the inspiration that filled her as she heard how he was trying to change himself – and his situation – for the better.

Maybe this was a journey they would go on together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting today, after a long break! I know many of you are antsy to get to the good stuff (aka the daminette content you all came here for) and I promise that is coming soon! in the meantime, please let me know what you think! Check out my tumblr @ luckcreated !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter you've all been waiting for

Tomorrow was the day that Marinette would meet him. The day she would finalize the design of the suit that would change her career for the rest of her life - be it good or bad. And Marinette’s nerves? We’re a wreck.

Over the week since receiving the request, the young designer crafted a handful of concepts to build from. But it was hard to design something for someone you knew nothing about. She had searched but could not find any information on Bruce Wayne’s son Damian. There was plenty out there on his other children. Photos and official social media accounts, fan pages even. But Damian Wayne was elusive and remained in the shadows of the internet. Not a single paparazzo had captured a picture of him that made it to print. Not a single friend had him tagged in a photo. With nothing to go on, Marinette decided to draw inspiration from the city of Gotham itself, praying it would be enough to start. 

Her lunchtime review session drew to a close as Kagami gave a soft ‘hello’ and sat beside her, sharing a smile with Marinette. “Are these designs for your super-secret client? I like this one the best” Kagami commented, a finger trailing across a dark maroon swatch taped to the page beside a simple suit. 

“The grey one is my favorite” came Luka’s voice, right beside her ear. She gave a startled jump as she glanced towards him, her cheeks now turned rosy at his surprising proximity. He joined the lunch table, taking the seat on the other side of her. 

“I’ve been having such a hard time with these designs because I have no direction. What if he doesn’t like them?”

Marinette’s self-doubt never ceases to show itself. 

“Aha! So it is a ‘he’ is it?” Alix’s tray slammed on the table with her exclamation, Kim and Max already sitting down on either side of her. Marinette could tell that Max’s brain was working on some idea, she could almost see the calculations he was making.

“Judging by the season, Marinette’s excitement, and now the knowledge that it is a male client- the logical conclusion would be that it is for Agreste.” Max stated matter-of-fact, hand to his chin as he continues to try and puzzle out the mystery of her client.

“No way, that slimy bitch Lila has Gabriel and Adrien wrapped around her finger. She would never let Marinette anywhere near that workspace.” Chloe declared- the last to arrive at the table as usual. She shooed Luka, shouldering her way between him and Marinette. “Scoot over, lover boy. This is my spot- _my_ spot- and you know it.”

Luka’s hands went up in surrender, yielding his seat to the blonde heiress with a chuckle. 

“Aw c’mon, Chlo. Don’t be like that!” he obliged to her demands with an easy smile, casting a wistful look at Marinette.

“It’s someone else,” Chloe continued, “But she won’t let it slip. I’m wondering if it’s someone a little more... _international_.” The blonde’s perfectly plucked eyebrows raised, a sly grin crossing her face before taking a bite of her apple.

Marinette felt panic rise within her, sputtering as she tried to figure out what to say.

“Bingo~” Chloe nodded her head as if she had solved the case, despite not having a name. 

“Listen, I need to protect my commissioner’s privacy!” Marinette scrambled for her words, quickly bringing her volume down when she realized it was a bit too loud. “Stop trying to pry. Please. I don’t want any rumors started like last time!” Her eyes were pleading as she leaned in, voice hushed. 

Silence hung heavy in the air between them, the unspoken running through everyone’s minds about the rumors that surrounded the nature of Marinette’s work with Jagged Stone. 

“We’re all just so excited for you, Marinette.” Kagami offered, hand resting gently on Marinette’s back. “You seem a lot happier this week and we want to support you.” 

“We’ll back off, but know we’re in your corner.” Luka offered, giving a pointed look at the others around the table. He reached around Chloe to ruffle Marinette’s hair, successfully diffusing the tension at the table.

“I promise, you’ll know who it is when it happens.” Marinette gave a sheepish smile to everyone. 

* * *

The brisk night roared past as Ladybug swung through the Parisian skyline- tangling her hair, filling her ears, leaving her exposed face dusted rose. All-day and into the night, Marinette could do nothing but stare at her design notebook, feeling as if everything within was inadequate. 

‘ _There’s nothing else to do_ ’ Tikki encouraged her wielder. _‘we should go for some fresh air’_

Marinette hadn’t needed much convincing. Soaring through the sky was always the answer. It helped put her life into perspective, to remove her from the day-to-day struggles and think of someone else’s problems other than her own. 

Nights like this were a gift. There were no akuma, no sentimonsters, no bullies. Just herself and the night.

And _movement_ . From the corner of her eye, a figure jumping across rooftops caught the heroine’s attention. It wasn’t the same lanky frame of Chat Noir. They were shorter, more muscular, and - wearing a _cape_?

“So much for my peaceful patrol.” Ladybug murmured to herself, changing course to investigate. 

Watching from afar, it was easy to determine that the individual’s activity wasn’t suspicious. But his attire suggested that perhaps this was another Owl incident. Domino mask, utility belt slung across their? - no, _his-_ waist. The dark cape blew back in the breeze revealing the rest of his costume to be an odd assortment of reds, yellows and greens. An odd color scheme to be sure. It seemed familiar, though she could not quite place it. 

The stranger went to continue along his rooftop stroll, running towards the edge of the building, prepared to leap to the next. It was then that Ladybug spotted her moment. Red and black yo-yo shot out, cable wrapping around the legs of the stranger as he jumped between buildings, catching him mid-air and eliciting a string of curses. The cable rested over a pipe, causing him to rest below, swinging like a pendulum above the alleyway below. 

The domino mask resting across his face did little to conceal the scowl that was locked onto her in an almost predatory manner. Despite his gaze being locked on her like a hawk, she noticed him trying to take his knife to the cable and cut it.

“That won’t work -” she began to offer, only to give a yelp as said knife was thrown at her with deadly precision, her instincts and innate luck were the only reason she barely missed being hit, dodging to the side. Only for another knife on the other side to cut her suit, blood blooming momentarily but quickly stopping due to the magic of her suit.

Anger flared in Ladybug’s eyes, dropping her target sharply a few feet closer to the alley her temper momentarily getting the best of her. 

“Stop throwing knives!” She demanded

“Stop dangling me 60 feet in the air!”

His anger filled retort was neutralized by the fact that he was spinning in slow circles upside down, arms crossed. He looked helpless like this, but the exposed skin on her upper arm reminded her differently. Civilian playing dress up or not, he clearly had some skill to be able to actually hit her given his current situation. 

“I hardly think you’re in a place to make demands, monsieur.” Ladybug fired back, “So tell me, what are you doing out on the roofs so late at night? I’ve said it before, we don’t need any civilians playing hero.” 

The look of confusion that was evident on his face caused Ladybug to sigh, resolve to be menacing, and attempting to scare the kid into cooperating melted easily. Gently, she manipulated her yoyo to swing and carefully deposit him onto the roof. 

“This is dangerous work, akuma are powerful creatures that-” 

But before Ladybug could finish, he lunged, tackling her to the ground. The two grappling on the rooftop until finally, they came to an impasse - him straddling her, pinning hands tight to the cement and a third knife pressed to the sliver of bare skin her suit left exposed at her throat. 

“I’m not the one playing hero here, now who are you?” He sneered, French near perfect. 

His implication that she was playing hero confused her, coupled with the fact that his French was just a little off puzzled her.

“You’re not from here?” The question came out more like a statement as she took in the few facts she had observed. French not quite native, not knowing who she was, and accusing _her_ of playing a hero.

“Then what are you…?” her question drifted as she glanced down the body of the other, taking in the costume she had only given a cursory glance earlier. A spark of recognition ignited, sharp eyes snapping back to the domino mask. “What are you doing dressed as Robin?”

“I’m not just dressed as Robin,” the blade pressed harder, knicking the exposed skin and drawing red. This time, it wouldn’t be healed by the suit. “But I don’t think you’re really in the position to be making demands, now are you?”

“Ladybug. Protector of Paris. Hence my concern for finding someone dressed as an American vigilante slinking across the rooftops. Or, perhaps you are the American vigilante in the flesh, hm?” she proposed, coupling his evident capability in combat with her prior conclusion. The slight twitch of his eye was the only thing to betray his annoyance- she had struck a nerve. 

“There’s no need to tighten your grip like that, monsieur Robin. I call a truce.” She offered easily, hands splaying open above her as if to show she meant no ill harm. 

“How did you find me? What does Paris need protecting from?” He continued to press, clearly not listening. 

“Maybe we can talk about it once you release me?” she offered again. “I would love to fill you in, but am not inclined to do so with a knife pressed to my throat.”

Her voice was sharp like steel, staring him down until he conceded, releasing her wrists and sitting back. Ladybug rubbed her twists, which hurt from how tight he held her. Slowly, she sat up, removing her legs from underneath him before sitting up.

“So what brings a bird like you to Paris?” She inquired casually, casting him a sideways glance with a quirked eyebrow. 

“That wasn’t our deal, bug.” He spat with distaste 

She gave a sigh. 

“Yes, yes - I know. Long story short, my team and I fight against a villain called Hawkmoth who forces people to do his bidding by preying on their emotions.”

“So he manipulates them?”  
  
“Non, not just that- he uses magic that preys on their negative emotions. Heartbreak, frustration, anger, sorrow. All of these emotions are magnified by his powers and create villains. Have you… not heard about this in America?” The question caught tight in Ladybug’s throat. 

She had never thought about whether or not those outside of Paris knew about the battle they had been waging for the past three years. It had been so all-consuming to simply balance being a hero and the guardian on top of her personal life that the thought of help had never occurred to her. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by a flash of light, causing her to whip her head around quickly, to notice he was grumbling to himself as he texted something furiously. 

“I’m in the city for business, so I’ll be around for a while.” He answered her question from earlier as well as an unspoken one. “Don’t be surprised if you see me around. And don’t hang me over an alley again.” 

His request sounded like a demand as he put his phone back into his pocket. Slowly, Ladybug stood up, coming to her full height but still several inches shorter than him. He ignored the hand she outstretched to shake. She gave a sigh, retreating her hand to scratch the back of her head. 

“Just try not to get in our way. You may be able to stand toe-to-toe with the villains of Gotham, but it’s different here. There’s magic you don’t understand, I’d…. hate to see you hurt.”

After a beat of silence, Marinette gave a soft smile “Well then, I’m going to finish my patrol. See ya around, bird boy.” She called, running past him and jumping into the night, yoyo outstretched and carrying her across the night sky. 

After she vacated, Robin was left standing, brow furrowed as he looked down at his text messages

  
  


Robin looked, dumbfounded between the phone and the direction Ladybug had zipped off to. How did not one, but apparently multiple heroes go unnoticed by the Justice League? And their villainous counterpart- Hawkmoth?

Suddenly, this trip to Paris just got much more interesting. 


End file.
